


Peace

by Selene_Tyler_Smith



Series: In Search of... [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Feline Heats, I blame the cat for this, I ship Damerey hardcore, Mentions of Zorii, Multi, The Characters are cats, mentions of Finn, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Tyler_Smith/pseuds/Selene_Tyler_Smith
Summary: Stray cat Rey is in search of food and a safe place to hide for her heat. With members of Snoke's colony following her, where can Rey go?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: In Search of... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Oh My God! What have I created? I've turned Star Wars people into cats!
> 
> So this bit was inspired by the male Spotted Bengal that I am fostering. He's managed to escape my apartment and has taking a liking to the female cat living in the apartment below mine. That is what spawned the idea for this. Not sure if I should apologize for subjecting you all to this or not. 
> 
> Warning: My Beta hasn't done any editing to this yet, so things may change once I hear back from them.

Trotting through the normally bustling city, Rey is on the prowl for her next meal. The weather is cloudy, cold, and misting which means not a lot of humans are out. And that isn’t really a good thing for her. She is used to begging from the humans that sit around outside, always managing to get a scrap or two of from the sandwiches. She gives a pathetic meow at seeing the bare table and chairs abandoned outside.

So she does what any other stray cat does, and heads down the alley towards the dumpsters.

Coming to a stop, she notices that there is a chain on the lid and growls at her misfortune. She shakes the water building up in her cream-colored, tan striped fur and moves on. Rey checks the dumpsters of several other human food places and does not find anything to pillage from the garbage.

Her stomach clenches with hunger and she’s left with two choices. She could head to the human yard that leaves out food and shelter, which she and Finn had visited last winter. Or she could beg Snoke for help and let herself be bred by the leader of that colony in return for his help. Rey shudders in disgust at the later and starts to make her way to the former instead.

Dodging the large shiny moving things and humans, Rey heads deeper into the heavily human populated part of the city. Finn is usually with her when she roams these parts, but he is currently busy with a pair of Siamese sisters. Which is interesting since his Calico mate, Jannah, is now unable to breed thanks to her human family’s interference. So the black tomcat is looking somewhere else to scratch an itch. She would have offered herself to him, but he is more interested in Rose and Paige. Which means Rey will have to, yet again, find a good hiding place to keep herself from being bred. So far, she’s been lucky in finding hiding places that have kept male strays from finding her during those times. But today, Rey is running a risk. Three days without food is the reason why she is even out here, versus finding a hiding place for her coming heat.

She finally makes it to the correct street and heads down it. Now she just needs to find the correct home among the row houses on the block. Her eyes keep searching for the painted white brick home as she roams down the sidewalk.

“Ah ha.” She muttered to herself as she finds the home; however, it is across the street from her. Before she can cross, a familiar meow reaches her ears.

“Hello Rey.”

Startled, Rey turns and comes almost face-to-face with the only Tuxedo cat in Snoke’s colony.

“Kylo.” Rey growls out, taking a few steps backwards to the street. “What do you want?”

This is the male who has tried to find her special hide-outs and has made it well known that he wishes to mate her. Something that Rey never wants to have happen. Yet Kylo is not alone, for there is a dark colored Tabby with him.

“Same as always.” Kylo retorts with a deep, menacing purr as he approaches her. “You.”

“Never.” Rey spits at him, the fur along her spine and tail fluffing up.

“Now, Rey.”

“Leave me alone!”

Rey darts out into the constant stream of moving shiny things, their loud sounds hurting her ears. But she is determined to get away from Kylo and Hux. She manages to make it across unscathed and heads down the hard path which leads to the backyard of the home.

Yet, her pursuers manage to catch up to her.

~~~~~~~~

Having fallen asleep in the sun earlier, Poe lets out a wide yawn as he wakes from his long nap. The sunny skies had turned grey at some point during his nap, but Poe could care less. He is safely inside his family’s home where it is warm and cozy on this fall evening.

Stretching as he sits up, a loud thud from outside draws his attention towards the window, upon which his perch is attached to. Poe looks out and after a few moments, sees two familiar cats below. Kylo and Hux. Two male alley cats that are part of the new colony which had taken over Cassian’s colony’s territory. Seeing those two isn’t anything new to him; but then he sees a third cat.

“Rey.” Poe meows in surprise. He has not seen the young female around here since late spring, and she was in the company of his friend, Finn, at the time.

He watches as the dark orange tabby cat keeps her attention as the other cat stalks behind her. Immediately, Poe releases a low growl as the black cat tries to mount a fighting Rey, and practically flies from his perch to charge straight into the kitchen. There, in the large human door, is his cat door and he doesn’t waste a moment sliding the latch free to allow him access outside.

Poe darts across the porch and jumps onto the railing. He can hear the hissing and growling coming from the walkway that separates the neighbor’s home from his own. A pain-filled meow fills his large ears and Poe decides in that moment to leap for the large wooden fence of his yard. Claws din into the wood and he manages to land on the wooded beam. He stalks along the top till he reaches the large trash bin and uses it as a large step before jumping to the ground.

Once his paws hit the pavement, he charges towards the two male cats and releases a long hiss. He does not hesitate on taking on the tabby. Unlike the stray, Poe must rely on his instincts during the fight and manages to rip open several wounds. The tabby backs away, so he turns towards the other cat.

“Kylo.” Poe growls out, remembering a time when this cat lived just up the street with old man Kenobi.

“It’s been a long time, Poe.” Kylo hisses out at seeing the spotted Bengal now standing between him and his quarry. “You should head back into your plushy home before your precious fur becomes ruined. Besides, your interfering with me and my mate.”

“Not your mate.” Rey huffs out, causing all three males to look at her.

Seeing red streaks marring her fur, Poe turns and releases a guttural growl before charging at Kylo. The two tussle about, biting and digging their claws into each other. It all comes to an end when Poe tears a chunk of Kylo’s ear off, causing the injured cat to howl in pain.

“She not worth it, Kylo. Let’s go!” Hux calls out, watching as the cat manages to break free from the Bengal.

“Oh but she is.” Kylo growls back. Even though he’s injured and bleeding, he’s too stubborn to let this other male win.

“No female is worth this.” Hux replies before running off.

“I suggest you leave, Kylo.” Poe snarls out, barring his teeth at the male.

Kylo growls at Poe before looking over at Rey. “Next time, you’ll be mine.” Then, he turns and follows after Hux.

With the threat now gone, Poe turns to take a good look at Rey. He can see that the female has several bite marks that are starting to bleed.

“Where’s Finn? Why isn’t he with you?"

Rey winces and she slowly begins to walk into the neighbor’s back yard. “Finn is busy entertaining two Siamese females on the other side of the city. As for me, I needed food.”

Coming to a stop, Rey sees that there are no longer the large boxes or long dishes of food that she was hoping for. She lets out a whimper and tries to think of her next move.

“They left long ago, during the hot days, and haven’t returned.” Poe tells her as he comes up alongside her.

Being this close, he can smell that she is on the cusp of entering her heat. “Look, my humans left me with plenty of food in my dish. Why don’t you come in, eat, and get some rest before heading out in the morning.”

Rey is surprised by his offer and is suspicious by what his motives could be.

“And what is it you want in return?” She asks with a snarl.

“Other than making sure that my friend’s friend is safe and has food in her stomach, nothing. I want nothing from her.”

Poe begins heading back to his home, the water falling from the sky becoming heavier and colder. Then he turns back to look at her. “I’m sure Finn would beat me for letting you go hungry and for not offering you safety. Especially when you’re about to go in heat with Kylo hot on your trail. Come on.”

Rey, having nowhere else to go or stay for the night, follows the larger cat till they enter his home. He does something to the flap they just went through, then looks at her. It is the first time that she realizes that his eyes are a golden yellow color compared to her green-blue ones. She must look at him too long for he walks over to some type of contraption.

“Here’s where the food is. Once you’ve had your fill, you can find a place in the cat tree to sleep for the night. My family won’t be back till the sun comes back up, so sleep as long as you want.”

At that point, Poe heads into the room and Rey watches as the older male leaps onto a large plush looking seat before jumping onto his window perch. Knowing that he isn’t going to bother her, Rey walks to the food and eats her fill. She is surprised by just how tasty the pieces are, but they aren’t the best she ate. Yet, who is she to turn her nose up to free food.

With her stomach now full, Rey stalks into the other room. She heads towards the bottom box of the weird thing in the corner and climbs through the hole. Once inside, Rey gets started on her nightly grooming before curling up to sleep.

From his perch, Poe keeps watch of the walkway below for any signs of Kylo returning. Unsure as to how long he has been watching, Poe starts grooming his fur now that it’s mostly dry. When he’s done, he moves on to patrolling the two levels of his home, always checking out each window for anything out of the ordinary.

As he stalks back into the kitchen to nibble on some food, there is movement coming from outside of his cat door. Moving quietly towards it, the whiff of a freshly done spray fills Poe’s nose. The foreign smell has his hackles raised and a guttural growl erupts in his throat.

Kylo on the other side of the door and is marking it as his.

So Poe does what any other male cat would do and sprays his own scent against the cat door. Not once or twice, but three times because he is not going to let Kylo’s scent over power his own. For several moments Poe feels proud of himself, having reclaimed his territory from the would-be intruder. With his own strong odor now filling the room, he wonders if Rey appreciates the smell as well. The thought of having Rey as his mate is quickly shot down with the reminder that she’s only here for a free meal and a safe place to rest for the night.

“She’s not like Zorii.” Poe softly mews to himself.

Zorii, another Bengal cat like himself; and just like him, is used to breed more Bengals for her owners to give away. It is a dirty, sordid business that neither one particularly cares for, but it seems to please their humans immensely.

He heads over to his food and water to take his fill before heading back towards the living room. When he passes by the bottom of his cat tree, the most intoxicating smell is coming out of the box.

“Rey?” Poe inquires, frozen in place.

“It burns. Why does it burn so much?” She pitifully mews.

Poe is filled with sadness that this heating female is having to hide inside of his own home from her fellow strays. He isn’t even sure if she has a mate already. And if she does have a mate, he is most likely looking for her.

“Is there anything you need?” He asks with a husky growl. Shame is quick to fill his mind at being so affected by her.

“I don’t know.” Rey helplessly meows. “It’s never felt like this before. Feels like I’m burning inside and there’s something missing.”

At hearing Rey’s whimpering, he makes up his mind and cautiously walks towards the opening.

“May I come in?”

“It’s your territory.”

Slowly, Poe enters the box and feels very uncomfortable. He never really ventured into this one, preferring to be up off the ground in the others. But this is not about him, it’s about Rey. So he gently lays down next to Rey, which causes her to back away from him.

“I’m not going to do anything unless you want me to, Rey.” He tells her. “Just figured you’d like some company to help ease your mind from focusing on your heat.”

Slowly, Rey returns to lay down next to the larger cat. “You’re not like the others. Street cats, I mean.”

Poe lets out a snort. “I don’t have the need to hump every heating female, if that’s what you mean.”

Seeing her confused look, he continues. “My humans have me breed with a fellow Bengal, once during the spring and once in the fall. Though they did have us try breeding this past winter, spring, and summer.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Rey apologizes immediately at finding out that Poe has no say in who he is mated with.

“Nothing for you to be sorry for. The humans seem to enjoy giving the kittens to other humans, and Zorii doesn’t seem to care.”

“What about you? Do you care, about what happens to your kittens?”

Poe goes pensive for a moment before answering. “I’ve never met any of the kits, to be honest. Zorii and her humans live elsewhere. So I’m usually placed in a travel box to go visit her for the breeding bit.”

“Oh.”

Poe looks at Rey as she shifts closer to him. Even though he does not want to know the answer, he asks anyways. “What about you?”

“Never wanted them. Kittens, I mean. Food is scarce as it is and keeping myself safe and fed is already difficult. Living outside is hard, even for those who live in a colony.” Rey tells him before letting out a long, but soft meow.

Poe watches as Rey shifts and whines in a vain attempt to ease the burn of her heat. Being as gentle as he can, Poe begins to grooming the fur on her paw. She startles for a moment before calming once he begins purring. He is so focused on her white colored paw that he doesn’t feel her grooming the fur of his scruff. He stops for a moment and hears that Rey purring in time with his own.

Rey stops her grooming of him and stares down at the golden eyes looking up at her. She keeps eye contact with the male as she presses the side of her body against his. Then she begins grooming his handsome face, knowing full well that doing so is a sign of trust. A thrill runs through her as Poe begins to licking her face in return. And she finds that she doesn’t seem to mind when Poe shifts and starts licking at the wound Kylo left on the back of her neck.

“Poe.” She mews with both pleasure and pain.

Once Poe is satisfied that the smell of Kylo is gone from wound, replaced with his own, he is shocked that Rey rolls onto her back. One of her paws bats at his face and she lets out a chirp when he playfully nips at it. They play this little game for a time before something shifts between them. Rey rolls and once on her feet, begins rubbing herself up and down Poe’s side. She even headbutts him a few times.

“Rey.” He softly growls at her, nipping at her spine as it passes beneath his chin.

“Please.”

Her whimper breaks the rest of his strength, and Poe’s now placing himself over her.

“Promise you’ll stay with me. Let me care for you and our kits.” He pleads to her between licks against her scruff. A large part of him is thrilled at the aspect of raising their kittens together.

With her reply of promising to stay with him, Poe proceeds mating with Rey. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the house door opening, and the fast pattering of human feet, draws the Bengal out of his slumber. The smaller body next him tenses with fear but relaxes as he begins licking and nuzzling her.

“It’s just Bee, the little female human.” Poe says in a soft mew. “She’s harmless, mostly.”

Rey gives a soft purr in reply as he gently licks her snout. Knowing that his mate is exhausted from their multiple couplings during the night, he moves so that his back is facing the hole. He will do what he must to protect her from Bee’s notorious grabby hands.

Even with the loud sounds coming from his human family, Poe lets himself doze whereas Rey falls back asleep.

“Poe-kitty! Where Poe-kitty?” The human child calls several moments later.

Poe comes out of his doze and lifts his head to look over his shoulder. He can see small toes wiggling on the wooden floor but doesn’t feel the urge to pounce on them to start their usual game. Instead, he decides to stay where he is.

The small human must become upset because she starts whining about not finding him. Her sounds bring the bigger humans to join their smaller human.

Poe waits a few moments before the shorter of the two male humans kneels to look through the hole. “Looks like Poe is napping Beatrice.”

“Get him out.”

“He’ll come out when he’s ready. Leave Poe to his nap, Beatrice.” The taller human tells the little girl.

“Wanna play now!”

“No worries, I’ll get him.” The shorter man says before reaching a hand inside.

The commotion must have been loud enough to wake Rey, for she darts a back corner of the box. She growls and hisses as she swipes at the intruding hand, causing the offending thing to retreat.

“Rey, it’s okay.” Poe tries to tell her as he moves towards her. But he doesn’t get far as that same hand grabs him by the scruff and pulls him out.

“Poe!” Rey cries out before coming to his aid.

As she comes out of the box, her presence seems to startle the humans enough that the shorter male one releases Poe. Luckily, he lands on all fours and runs to her side as she hisses and growls at the humans. Poe, however, brushes his entire body against hers and begins purring with the hope of calming her down.

“Take it easy, Rey. These are my humans and they’d never hurt me or you.” He repeatedly tells her. The humans are shocked by Rey’s presence in their home, but Poe does not focus on them. His only goal right now is to calm Rey down.

However, their standoff comes to an end thanks to little Beatrice proclaiming, “Poe-kitty have a wife-kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> As an after note for you all: Poe is meant to be a 3 year old Spotted Bengal. Rey is roughly a year and 3 months old cream and tan colored Stripe Tabby. I wasn't sure if I accurately described them for you all. Also, Beatrice is totally BB-8 and her two dads are R2-D2 and C-3PO. I couldn't help turning those droids into humans.


End file.
